White as Snow? Not Really!
by MapleRose
Summary: [finished!]a retelling of snow white where she can fend for herself, where the stepmother isn't really evil, and maybe there's someone else besides the prince who will whisk the princess off her feet. R&R plz
1. Prologue

a/n: i wrote this story after watching the movie snow white. and i got fed up with pretty maidens who seem to have no brains, only beauty, and are so naive, well you know what i think of those fairy tales if you read on. and as for the falling in love with prince part, you don't wanna go there with me 'cause i can keep going and going about that. so i've decided to rewrite a fairytale where the heroine isn't just a pretty face and can actually defend themselves. R&R and tell me if it's a good start and if it is then i'll go on, if not then i'll stop.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the basic plot of Snow White. Actually, neither does Disney. I think the original story belongs to the Brothers Grimm, either them or Anderson (can't quite remember). But I do own the characters and plot changes.  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
"…And they lived happily ever after."  
  
Yeah right. I slammed the book shut. What a stupid story. Everything in it is false! The story made me look like a loser, a helpless maiden who was so gullible and naïve and always needed to be rescued all the time.  
  
I suppose people like to read mushy stories with brave princes rescuing the helpless – and beautiful – maiden from the evil witches. The spells would be broken by "true love's first kiss". They end up falling in love even though they've only set eyes on each other once before. And usually the perfect prince would sweep the perfect princess off her feet and carry her to his castle and "live happily ever after". They weren't in love, just lust. I know this because the stories about my cousins Ella and Aurora have basically the same plot. I guess Belle fared better than the rest of us because the story about her is more believable.  
  
And as for the description of me, all it said was that I was beautiful. Okay, I guess I am pretty, but that's not the only thing I have. The story failed to mention that I am also smart and witty, both attribute I am very proud of (more so than my beauty). And the falling in love with the Prince part, that never happened. Even if it did, the author made it seem very shallow. I mean the Prince and "I" only met once before the "True Love's First Kiss."  
  
And the name they gave me, it's the worst name ever! Come on, I mean, who would name their kid "Snow White". My skin is pale, but not "white as snow"! If it were, I would be a ghost.  
  
This is the REAL story… 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: R&R plz!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
  
I was born Princess Airadne of Annon to King Hal and Queen Eliza. I was completely happy in my childhood; I was loved and got whatever I wanted. Then it all changed when I was nine.  
  
My father annulled his marriage to my mother. His excuse? Queen Eliza wasn't able to bear him a son and provide him with an heir. It wasn't my mother's fault, but father didn't think that. He was enchanted by another woman and wanted to marry her instead. So he came up with a sorry excuse to annul his previous marriage.  
  
Then it got worse. Although my mother was still alive at the time, I wasn't allowed to visit her. She was cast aside by my father's lust to another woman, so I was cast aside as well. Father wanted to forget me and his past with Queen Eliza, but I was his only child and he needed someone to succeed him. So I kept my title as Princess. But when my stepmother, Queen Vivia was pregnant, I was stripped of my title and my possessions. The Queen's unborn child would be the heir or heiress. Although I was older, the annulment made me illegitimate. I was to be the lady-in-waiting for the unborn child.  
  
Because of my father's actions, I'd come to hate Queen Vivia. But she wasn't mean to me. In fact, she tried to be friends with me, but I wasn't willing to forgive her. My mother and I were cast aside and forgotten because of her.  
  
I eventually forgave the Queen. She lost her child seven months into the pregnancy. I felt bad for her, and we became, well not exactly friends, but we learned to get along.  
  
When Queen Vivia wasn't able to bear a child when my father was laying on his deathbed, he named me his heiress, even though I was considered illegitimate. The Queen would rule for me as my regent until I come of age, that is, when I'm 18.  
  
The Queen and I got along fairly well; she treated me as a mother would to her child. I was to be raised as a boy, as my father requested. Thus I was taught swordplay, archery, riding, as well as the usual lessons of history and languages. I was also taught painting, dancing, sewing and manners. The latter two I dislike a lot. So you see, I had a busy life.  
  
I became acquainted with the assistant hunter Robin. He and I used to ride together and compete in archery. I was proud that I could beat him at that. I'd even gone hunting with him and his trainer the chief hunter James. Robin and I became fast friends.  
  
When I was born, the people who saw me described me to have "lips red as rose, hair black as ebony, skin white as snow". They started calling me "Snow White", but I refused to answer to that name. I insisted to be called by my real name Airadne. It was true that I was beautiful, people kept on telling me that, but I didn't like it. In fact, I think I was ashamed of my appearance. I hated when people think of me as just a pretty face. I kept on telling them that I had other talents too, talents that I was proud of. I was the best archer and rider around, and I was also artistic.   
  
As I grew, I was said to be more beautiful than every other maiden in Annon. But since I liked to be outside most of the time, my creamy white skin tanned in the sun. My long black hair was often disheveled and had streaks of brown in it from the sun. I wasn't the perfect Princess who was always kind and obedient as everyone believed. I often get into mischief and play tricks on everyone in the palace, servants and nobles alike. My partner in crime was usually Robin. Thus people stopped calling me "Snow White".  
  
All was going well for me until one fateful day when I was 12 …  
  
I was in the courtyard practicing my archery skills, when suddenly the sky dimmed. I looked up to see the sun blocked by ominous clouds. I hurried to gather up my stuff and go inside because it looked like it was going to rain. But before I got to the door, a bolt and lightning struck the tallest turret followed by an earsplitting boom of thunder. I shrieked involuntarily. There wasn't any rain though, and right after the thunder, the clouds cleared and it became light again. 'That's strange' I thought. I shrugged and went inside.  
  
I didn't notice anything different until dinnertime. Queen Vivia came down in an elaborate black gown. The first thought that came to my mind was that there might be guests coming. The Queen always liked bright colours and never wore anything dark unless she needed to be formal. I looked around but saw no one who looked like a foreign visitor.  
  
"Good Evening Vivia." The Queen insisted me calling her by her name because she didn't like to be formal.  
  
"You shall address me as 'Your Majesty' from now on." She ordered coldly, her voice sounded raspy and not at all like her.  
  
That was when I looked at her face. I was so surprised I almost fell over.  
  
There was a dark shadow on her usually cheerful face. Her lips were pursed into a tight line where it was usually turned up at the corners. And she had a scowl on her face.  
  
"Um okay V- I mean Your Majesty."  
  
She was silent throughout dinner and I couldn't stand it. So in the middle of dessert I tried to make her laugh, but it only made her more angry.  
  
"You shall not speak to me until spoken to, you impudent girl." She paused to glare at me, "You may be excused."  
  
I climbed the stairs to my room and wondered what was wrong with her.  
  
~*~ 


	3. The Queen's Plan

Thanx for all the reviews!!!  
  
Shona Dale – I've been meaning to read her works, but I can never find time. I heard they are really good. Maybe someday…  
  
EvenSong – I found it hard to believe that someone would kill an innocent girl just because of jealousy. I've added more reasons in this chap.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2 – The Queen's Plan  
  
As I turned thirteen, I grew more and more beautiful. But I also mastered swordplay and Languages, both human and exotic. I especially liked Gnomic. Everyone in the palace started to like me. They said I was growing up from a bratty kid to a resourceful and caring young woman. Robin became my constant companion.  
  
The Queen became more distant to me. Rumour had it that she was jealous of me, but I didn't think so. The Queen was very beautiful herself as well, and she was kind. I refused to believe the rumours until one day…  
  
I was summoned into the Queen's room. I'd been here before, but so much had changed here. The curtains used to be bright and sunny, now it was black and ominous. Across the fireplace was a giant mirror that reached from floor to ceiling. Around it was studded with jewels of all sorts of colours.  
  
"Airadne," from that mysterious day on, the Queen never addressed me as Princess again "From now on, you shall move to the servant's wing and become a cleaning maid."  
  
"What!" I was indignant.  
  
"Why should I? And you have no right to tell me so, I AM the queen by birthright, you are just my regent."  
  
"Yes, yes." She waved me off, "But remember, you are illegitimate."   
  
I gritted my teeth at this, "King Hal named me Queen of Annon."  
  
"But you can't rule until eighteen, so I am the real ruler of Annon, and I am your guardian." She said matter-of-factly "Therefore, I have every right to tell you what to do."  
  
"Well I don't have to listen." I turned on my heel and started to leave.   
  
But before I could go anywhere, she came closer and mumbled a few strange words. The next thing I knew, I was wearing a dirty old dress instead of my tunic and breeches. I turned around and looked into the mirror, my wavy hair straightened and I suddenly had bangs.  
  
"Wha-" I was amazed but scared at the same time. How did she do that?  
  
"Don't be afraid," she cooed, "Now nobody would recognize you. Your name is Aireia from now on."  
  
"Why are you doing this? Besides, the people of Annon would never let you."  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, I've already taken care of that."  
  
"Well I won't do it, I won't serve you."  
  
Her voice suddenly turned threatening, "You will succumb to my powers, or else I'll destroy this." She walked over to my favourite portrait of my mother's and held a knife to the canvas. "Are you convinced? Or do I have to kill your horse and pets too."  
  
This was blackmail! I couldn't let her hurt Sunrise or my dogs and cats. "Fine."  
  
She laughed evilly, "Oh and Aireia, don't tell anyone about this or your precious animal gets it."  
  
"Guards!" Queen Vivia snapped her fingers and two guards appeared, they took me arms and half carried and half dragged me toward to servant's wing.  
  
"Now I am the one and only Queen Vivia!" I heard her cackle.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd worked as a cleaning maid for a couple of years. I hadn't told anyone about my identity, not even Robin, although I did make friends with him again. We practiced archery and riding together. He told me I reminded him of someone he knew.  
  
Queen Vivia announced that the Queen Airadne died in a horrible accident and she can't talk about it. Therefore, she was crowned as Queen Vivia of Annon. All this I bore in silence. But I swore I would get my crown back someday.  
  
~*~  
  
On my fifteenth birthday, James the hunter took me to a forest clearing, he said he wanted to teach me something. He was one of the few people who knew my real identity. I brought my bow and arrows as usual, I wanted to bring my sword, but James assured me I didn't need it. I was wearing my tunic and trousers instead of my servant's clothes. I guess the Queen wanted me to have a happy birthday.  
  
He looked very nervous and was quite fidgety; I guess he was just nervous about teaching me.  
  
I knelt down to look at a pretty rock when I heard a slight rustle behind me. I turned around and froze. James was right in front of me with a dagger aimed at me, ready to plunge into the target.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: sry about the cliff, hope you aren't afraid of heights.  
  
Okay I know the conversation part was a bit stale, I'm not very good at that, I'm more into narratives.  
  
Plz click on that blue button below and review, I need feedback on my story. 


	4. Escape

More action and a lot more changes in this chap!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3 – Escape  
  
I quickly came to my senses; he was trying to kill me!  
  
I didn't have time to string my bow and I was on the ground. Thinking quickly I grabbed a handful of dirt. When he got close enough, I flung it at his eyes.  
  
"Ah!" James backed up and yelled in pain. Seizing the chance, I stood up and swiftly stringed my bow. I aimed the arrow at his head and waited for him to collect himself.  
  
"Why did you want to kill me?" I looked fiercely into his eyes.  
  
James saw my arrow and knelt in front of me.  
  
"Have mercy kind Queen Airadne. I didn't want to hurt you."  
  
I was a bit confused at this. "I won't shoot if you answer my questions." He nodded, so I continued, "If you didn't want to hurt me, then why did you hold a dagger towards me?"  
  
"I was told to do it by Queen Vivia, she threatened me." He sobbed.  
  
Oh. So he was a victim of Vivia's blackmail too. I lowered my bow. "I forgive you, you may go now."  
  
"But I can't!" James wailed, I rolled my eyes. "I was to bring back your heart in this box as proof. If I didn't, I would suffer her wrath for sure."  
  
Hmm. I didn't want James to suffer the Queen's vengeance because of her hatred towards me.  
  
"I have an idea. Instead of bringing her my heart, why don't you bring her the heart of a beast instead."  
  
"You think she would be fooled by it?"  
  
"Well she might be. I guess the safest way to escape her is to stop working for her. I guess I have to leave too."  
  
With that I headed for the forest, but before I did, I took James' hatchet, I may need it.  
  
~*~  
  
I walked deeper into the forest; I didn't really have a plan as to where to go and what to do. It was getting dark, I had to find shelter soon.  
  
I decided the safest place to sleep was up a tree where ogres can't get you. So I climbed a big maple tree, settled on its branches and fell asleep. I knew I had to find a more permanent place to sleep if I wanted to live here, but I'll worry about that tomorrow. 


	5. A Cabin and Gnomes

A/N: thanx for the reviews!!  
  
I thought the fact that Snow White in the movie just found the cottage of the gnomes was too easy. So I changed almost everything, hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 4 – A Cabin and Gnomes  
  
After a breakfast of wild berries, I started off again. The first thing on my mind was to find a place to live. I could find a way out of here and to a town where I could find work, or I could stay here and build a shelter. I chose the latter because there would be less of a chance for Vivia or anybody else to find me.  
  
I wandered around looking for a perfect place to build my shelter. Finally I chanced upon a small clearing surrounded by dense woods. Not far from here was a small stream. Perfect.  
  
I'd found the site, but I still had to decide what kind of shelter I wanted. I decided upon a small one-room cabin.   
  
I got to work. First I selected the straightest trees with the same sized diameter. I marked them with a notch. Then I chopped them down one by one using the hatchet I took. Then I would chop off the branches and leaves. I put them aside as firewood. It was a strenuous and tedious task, but I kept going, knowing that the cabin would protect me from the elements. Stringing a bow and welding a sword took some strength, so I was used to it. And since I'd been riding and running since I was little, I was quite strong for a girl. My training as a boy finally paid off.  
  
Getting the material I needed alone took three days. Before I could finish the cabin, I slept in the clearing. I used the leaves as my bed and my blanket. The dense forest provided a cover for me. I also took the time to shoot some game. I needed meat to keep up my strength.   
  
After I had the building material, I dug a shallow square hole in the ground for the foundations. It was hard because I only had a hatchet. I started splitting the logs in half. Then I laid them side-by-side in the foundation with the flat side up, this would be the floor. Before and after I lay the log down, I'd pat dirt under it to make sure the log didn't roll. Then I'd stuff mud in the cracks between the logs.  
  
It was slow and I got frustrated often, but I had no other choice. I couldn't go back to the castle, and I couldn't go to a town because she would look for me there. I knew she would eventually figure out what James did if he chose to give her the fake heart.  
  
On my fifth day in the forest, I decided to take a break. The stream was deep enough that the water reached my chest. I washed my clothes and spread them on a rock to dry. Then I took a bath. The water was a bit cool but it was refreshing.  
  
When my clothes were dry, I put them on and decided to go hunting, I needed food.  
  
I took my bow and quiver and set off. I hadn't gone far when I heard whistling and twigs snapped behind me.  
  
I strung I bow, ready to shoot if any danger approached. I turned around slowly and saw – a family of gnomes.  
  
I let out my breath and lowered my bow. Gnomes were friendly creatures.  
  
",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY" I called out. It was a greeting in Gnomic which means "Digging is good for the health and good for the wealth" [A/N: I got that and a couple things about the gnomes coming up from Ella Enchanted, I don't own it, it belongs to Gail Carson Levine, so anything you recognize from the book belongs to her]  
  
",fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY" they smiled and called back. "?cimonG wyelcy bwfih mwoH" (do you speak Gnomic?)  
  
".efjw ackE" (a little)  
  
They came closer. "What is a pretty girl like you doing here in the forest?" the oldest one asked in Annonese, the language of Annon.  
  
"I–I, um, ran away because my um, mistress wasn't treating me well." It was partly true.  
  
"What's your name Miss?"  
  
"My name is um," I thought for a moment, should I give them my real name or my servant name? "My name is Aireia." I decided, it was safer, there could be a chance of them knowing the name of the girl queen, and I didn't want to take any chances.  
  
The oldest gnome narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but she didn't push the matter further.  
  
The gnomes introduced themselves to me. There were seven of them. They have names in Gnomic and Annonese. The oldest one was known as fraechramM, or grandmother. She was as tall as me, but wider; she looked dignified and wise, with layers upon layers of wrinkles, but she had a nice smile. Then there were the parents: zhalaapH or Helen, the mother and zyvmaH or Henry, the father. The young girl zephipH or Harriet and her brother zhemH or Harry. Last but not least was the baby boy zhulaH, his didn't have an Annonese name.  
  
"If I may ask, where do you live?" I was curious.  
  
"Unfortunately, we don't have a place to live." Helen spoke "A band of ogres drove us out of our house in another forest. They took my father and our other son as well." A tear escaped her eye, "We've been wondering in this forest for the past couple of days. Where do you live?"  
  
I felt sympathetic to this family of gnomes. So I decided to invite them to live with me, besides I needed help with the building, especially the roof.  
  
"I've started to build a log cabin, it's not finished yet." I paused "Actually I just started. You can come with me if you can help me build it."  
  
They agreed and followed me back to the clearing.  
  
~*~  
  
That was my version of that. Was the description of the gnomes too confusing? Was the description of the building of the cabin understandable, or was it too tedious? REVIEWS!!! plz 


	6. Life in the Forest

Chapter 5 – Life in the Forest  
  
It took us two weeks to finish building our cabin. It needed to be quite large since it was too complicated to build a second floor and we needed shelter right away. So we expanded the foundation so all of us can fit. It was much easier to build with help, and the gnomes had the right tools.  
  
When we finished, we admired our handy work. It was splendid but cozy.  
  
We used the space behind the cabin to grow vegetables and corn from seeds Henry traded in town. In front of the cabin were flowers of all sorts of shapes and colours. Harriet and Helen were in charge of the gardening.  
  
Henry and Harry were miners and smiths like most gnomes. They were our source of income. They'd trade what they mined or made for clothing and furniture.  
  
Grandmother's job was to take care of zhulaH, sew our torn clothes, cook, clean and entertain us with old tales. Helen would help her with the housework sometimes.  
  
Me? I did everything. I'd help Helen and Harriet with the gardening, or did housework for Grandmother. Since I was quite artistic, I carved wood for the male to trade.  
  
But my most important job was to provide meat. I'd go hunting once in a while since I was experienced and a very good archer. I was careful not to take more than we could eat. If we did have spare meat, Henry would trade it. I really wanted to go on the trading trips sometimes, but I knew I couldn't risk having someone recognize me.  
  
Life in the forest with the gnomes was mellow and easy; I became part of the family. But there was something missing, I couldn't figure out what it was. I wasn't afraid of the queen, as long as I stay in the forest, I felt safe. I guess I felt lonely, even though I had the gnomes for company, I still longed for human companionship.  
  
That all changed when I decided to go hunting one day.  
  
I tracked down a deer and took aim. It fell immediately. I walked over to where it fell. I took my knife and with one swift move put it out of its misery. I'd always hated this part, but I knew I had to do it. After all we needed to eat.  
  
I was just about to take to arrow out of the deer when I heard rustles behind me.  
  
"Excuse me Miss, but I think that deer belongs to me." A deep voice sounded behind me.  
  
"No it doesn't. I shot it down." I said without looking up, I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
  
"Aireia?"  
  
I was caught by surprise, how did he know my name? I looked up.  
  
"Robin!"  
  
I dropped everything, stood up and hugged him, I was SO glad to see him. He was surprised at first but hugged me back.  
  
"I missed you Reia." Robin gently kissed my forehead.  
  
I looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled "I missed you too." Robin was almost a head taller than me though he was only a year older.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Robin pulled back.  
  
"I live here."  
  
"Wow, really?" I nodded "I was wondering where you went. It's like you disappeared."  
  
"Well I didn't." I chuckled as I started to drag the carcass towards home.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Robin helped me. "So where do you live? In a tree?"  
  
I thought for a moment, "Why don't you come with me and meet my new family."  
  
Robin looked puzzled, "New family?"  
  
I smiled mysteriously "You'll see."  
  
I brought Robin to our cabin in the clearing. After introductions, the gnomes invited him to stay for dinner. We had a great time.  
  
Robin had to leave after, but he promised to come back as soon as he could. 


	7. The Prince

Chapter 6 – The Prince

I was in the forest the next day exploring. I brought my bow and quiver with me as usual.

I was watching a deer when I heard hoof beats coming towards me, the deer fled. I turned towards the sound and saw three men galloping on horseback. They were wearing rich clothes. I looked for a place to hide, but it was too late.

The man in the middle who looked about twenty dismounted. He walked up to me and bowed.

"Prince Charming III of Leithia, the greatest country in the world." He kissed my hand and stood up. I studied him; he was wearing clothes made of the finest silk. He had dark hair and piercing green eyes and was a lot taller than me. I didn't know why, but there was something about him that I didn't like. Maybe it was the way his nose was turned up and his voice was snobbish.

He was waiting for me to curtsy and say how glad I was to meet him. But I stood still, the prince looked confused for a second, but his face cleared, "Yes, I know you are honoured to meet a being as royal as me. With a kingdom much richer and larger then this one. Don't be afraid of my royal self. Tell me your name fair maiden."

"Aireia." I said coolly.

"Ah, what a pretty name to match a pretty face." He waved the two other men on horseback away. "I'm sure you know a lot about me." I do? "So tell me about you."

"I'm sorry sir,"

"That's Your Highness." He corrected.

"Fine. I'm sorry _Your Highness._ But I don't know anything about you."

"Don't know anything about me?" his eyebrows rose in shock, "Of course everyone's heard about me. After all, I'm a very important prince from a very important country." Then he scrutinized my old beige tunic and green trousers, "But then again, you would not know because you are just a village girl who hasn't had much education."

What a conceited jerk!

"For your information, I'm very well educated! You may be a prince, but you are not the king of the world." I shot back, angry at his comments.

"Hot tempered too! Although you are very beautiful." He murmured, "What is a young pretty maiden like you doing in the forest?" then he saw my bow and quiver "And with weapons too! Women shouldn't carry weapons at all, they should be at home, cooking and cleaning."

I didn't like his attitude at all. I turned to leave.

"Wait young maiden!" he caught up with me. "I'm going to make you an offer of a lifetime."

I stopped, curious at what he had planned in mind.

"I'm going to make you my queen!" the prince gushed, "You are so beautiful I just got to have you!"

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. "What!?"

"You heard me, I can, and will, whisk you off your feet. You are going to live in the biggest castle in the world, with the richest clothes in the world. You are going to have servants at your disposal and everything you'd ever want. So how about it my dear."

I was shocked. This, this jerk just met me five minutes ago. After five minutes of insults and arrogance, he wanted to _marry_ me? Then again, if I married him, Vivia wouldn't dare hurt me. I hated to admit it, but Leithia was more powerful than Annon. But I'd have to pay the price of living with is arrogant jerk. When I thought about it that way, I knew what I had to do. I'd rather die than live with _him_.

"No way!"

"What! You dare refuse the prince of Leithia!" it was his turn to be shocked.

I was indignant "I said no and I mean it."

The prince smiled and tried another tactic. "But you are so beautiful. You deserve to be a princess, and then a queen of the most powerful country in the world." He said in a sweet voice.

Did he think that I was so shallow that I could change my mind just because he said I was beautiful? As for the deserving to be queen part, I almost laughed. Little did he know that I am a queen. Or I was, until Vivia took over.

"No thank you." I walked away as he blabbered on and on about how great he and his country were.

I had only walked two feet when a pair of arms grabbed me from behind by my waist.

"I hate to do this but you leave me with no choice. You have to come with me, pretty one." He dragged me towards his horse.

I was steaming. I jabbed my elbow into his side as hard as I could. He let go of me and doubled over in pain.

"You are strong for someone so small." The prince grunted, holding his royal side.

"And you better not mess with me. Go home to where you are welcome." I had strung my bow and aimed at him. I smirked at him, "I hate to do this but you leave me with no choice."

I'd never seen anyone mount a horse so fast as his royal self did that day.

I went home proud of myself. But there was one thing that bothered me. It was the thought that I should be the rightful queen of Annon. Someday, I'll go back and claim my crown.


	8. Robin's Argument

Thank you for all the reviews!!!!  
I dunno but maybe I overdid the conceitedness of the prince, I don't think I've met anyone's like that in real life. I was just really mad at the prince being a good prissy hero all the time, so I made him arrogant and sort of the antagonist.

~*~

Chapter 7 – Robin's Argument 

I'd been living in the forest for a month. I was fairly happy, but Vivia was always in the back of my mind no matter how hard I tried to forget her. I knew that one day she would realize that I was still alive and would come looking for me.

  
One day, I when to the stream to relax. I sat down on a log and dangled my feet in the cool, clear water and closed my eyes.

"Hello!" a voice said, snapping me out of my daydream.

I turned around and met a pair of eyes the colour of autumn sky.

"Oh Robin, it's only you." I sighed with relief.

"_Only_ Robin!" He turned away and pretended to be upset.

"Sorry. But you would say the same thing if you were me and scared out of my wits."

"Oh, sorry." he sat down beside me.

There was an awkward silence. I looked at him, at the same time he turned to look at me. Our eyes locked for a moment, I felt my face flush and my body grow warm. I never noticed how clear and blue his eyes were. Robin looked away first, blush as well, I noticed.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his light brown mop of hair. "So anything new happened to you?"

"Actually, yes." I proceeded to tell him about my encounter with the Prince of Leithia.

When I finished Robin laughed. "That sounds like something you would do, hurt his ego." Then he got a faraway look in his eyes "You remind me so much of a girl I used to know."

"What happened to her?" I asked without thinking.

There was a moment of silence. I guessed Robin was considering whether to tell me or not.

"She– " Robin faltered for a second, but continued, "People say she died. But I don't believe them."

I realized he was talking about me.

"Is it Queen Airadne?" he nodded. I was glad that he didn't believe Vivia's lie, but I wanted to know why.

"Because Queen Vivia is such a cruel queen. It seems to me that she would do something to Airadne and take the crown dishonestly." He answered.

"But Vivia isn't cruel." I defended my stepmother automatically, "It's not her fault. Something must have happened to her. She used to be, well not really kind, but at least she was civil."

"How did you know?" Robin narrowed his eyes.

"I, I, um." I was at loss for words.

"I don't care what she _was _like. All the people of Annon, including me, care is that she is cruel _now_. We can only wonder what would happen if Airadne was ruling." Robin almost yelled, his eyes flashed with anger.

I drew back, unsure of what to make of his sudden outburst.

"What do you mean?" I asked tentatively.

"What do I mean? Have you even been out of this forest?" I shook me head slowly. "Well if you had bothered to step outside this forest. You'd see what I'm talking about." Robin huffed, "Vivia is thirsty for money. She placed high taxes on everyone, so high that many village people couldn't afford to buy food or clothing. Vivia would send her guards to take the homes of those who couldn't afford to pay the taxes. They were thrown onto the streets to beg. Some even had to go through garbage to find food. She uses the money on herself or to entertain her rich friends while the rest of the country is starving.

"No one likes her, yet no one is brave enough to challenge her. She is cruel when it comes to torturing. The dungeon is full of contraptions made to make people suffer. You know what happened to James? He was imprisoned for no reason at all! Luckily we helped him escape."

Then he turned to me, "And you? You know nothing about this, do you?" his accusing stare bore into me, "You ran away from it, ran away to hide in a forest and not caring in the least about the welfare of your fellow Annonians. Why, because you were afraid of her instead of rebelling with us. I always thought you were brave Aireia, but you are a coward."

It was my turn to be angry. How dare he accuse me of being a coward!

"You have no right to accuse me like that! For your information, I did not run away. If you hate her, why do you still work for her?"

"I work for her so I could get inside information on Vivia and inform the other people. If you had the courage to stay, you could've worked with me. But you didn't." Robin stood up.

"How was I supposed to know you are planning a rebellion?" I shot back, "I did not run away and I did not leave because I was afraid. Why should I be, she's part of my family!" I gasped and covered my mouth quickly.

"What?" Robin looked surprised.

"N-nothing." I got up, turned my back on him and said over my shoulder "If I'm such a coward, then don't talk to me." I ran towards the forest, not even bothering to put on my shoes.

I ran until trees hid my view of Robin. I stopped and collapsed unto the ground, sobbing. I rarely shed tears, but Robin reminded me of my guilt of not doing anything to take my throne back and how I should help my subjects as the true queen. I was shocked and sad that my best friend accused me like that. But I guess deep down I was a little afraid of Vivia.

~*~

Excuses for delaying: 1) school started and I was busy with homework and stuff 2) I was lazy (don't know if it counts as excuse) 3) had to think of how to write this

I need votes on whether I should have Robin help with the witch's scheme or not. He wouldn't know it's gonna be fatal or the witch is queen in disguise though, and he's gonna feel guilty afterwards. So I need votes on whether I should do that or not.

Reviews Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. The Warning

Chapter 8 – The Warning  
  
The next day, despite my fears, I decided to see for myself the damage Vivia did to Annon.  
  
Just as I was walking towards the door, fraechramM came down the stairs.   
  
"Aireia child, please be careful. I had a vision that there's going to be trouble." She called after me.  
  
"Okay, I will. Thanks." I hastily ran out the door.  
  
Some gnomes were given the gift to tell the future. They couldn't see in detail, but it could be very useful. FraechramM could see the future and I'd known better than to ignore her warning.  
  
I went to Harry who was working in the garden for once and borrowed his hat. I tucked my hair in the cap and pulled it low to cover my eyes. Then I set off into the forest.  
  
I walked towards the market in the centre of the village that bordered the forest. When I got there, I was shocked at the state of the village. Everywhere I looked, I saw poverty. The houses were in need of repair: the roofs were leaking, the doors were hanging off their hinges, and the windows were boarded up because most windows lost their wooden panes. There were too many people sleeping on the streets on torn blankets, some were outside their own houses. The children were dirty and thin, their clothes were just dirty rags. The scene brought tears to my eyes.  
  
The stalls in the market were makeshift ones and the fruits and vegetable were of the lowest quality. I heard from one merchant that all the best crops were given to the queen as taxes. When I asked people's opinions of the queen, they spat out her name as if it were vile. They said she was more bloodthirsty than a million mosquitoes.  
  
I browsed around the market to see what they sold. Most merchants sold vegetables; there was little meat because few people could afford it. The jewellery and trinkets that I enjoyed to look at when I was young weren't available because no one in the village can afford them.  
  
I suddenly realized my hat was gone! It must've fell of when I was squeezing my way around. I covered up my face and looked for the hat, hoping that no one recognized me. Luckily everyone was too busy to notice.  
  
As I passed a stall, a frail voiced called out to me: "Come here pretty lass, I got something you might want to see." Despite my fear of being recognized, I was curious. I stopped to see a frail old woman behind a stall. She was selling many things, including fruits and even some trinkets.  
  
"Look here lass," she held up a pretty red ribbon, "How about some ribbon to tie up that beautiful dark hair of yours."  
  
I took the ribbon gingerly; it was made of silk and was beautiful. But I gave it back, "I couldn't afford this."  
  
"That's alright lass, you can have it for free." Said the old lady. Then seeing my skeptical expression, she added: "All I want in return is the happiness of a young lass. Here, it matches your lips perfectly." She handed it back to me. I took it hesitantly and thanked her.  
  
I did not put it on right away because it was too crowded. I waited until I got home.  
  
I braided my hair and was about to tie the ribbon to my hair when fraechramM came inside.   
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Just tying my hair back." I answered. I accidentally let go and my braid fell apart. I sighed and started re-braiding.  
  
"Can I see that ribbon?" fraechramM asked, I handed the ribbon to her. She examined it, "Where did you get this?" she eyed my suspiciously.  
  
"From the market. A nice old lady gave it to me." I said casually.  
  
"She gave it to you and you took it?" fraechramM huffed, "Didn't I tell you to be careful? And what are you doing in the market?"  
  
"I, I just wanted to explore and see what Annon became because Vivia." The adults of my gnome family already know my hidden identity. I did not tell them, fraechramM just know by looking at me. The children didn't know because we were afraid they would blurt it out.  
  
I held out my hand for the ribbon, but fraechramM wouldn't give it to me.  
  
"Don't you know what this is?" I shook my head. "This is an enchanted ribbon." I laughed at this, whoever heard of an enchanted ribbon. I stopped laughing however when I saw fraechramM's serious expression.  
  
"This ribbon has powerful magic on it, see the unusual shimmer on its surface?" she showed it to me, "If you were to wear it, it would strangle you in less than a minute."  
  
I gulped. That taught me to take things from strangers. I thanked fraechramM wholeheartedly.  
  
"You better not go out to the village any more. In fact, I don't think you should even leave the cabin." She sighed "But knowing you, that's asking the impossible. Just be really careful from now on, someone's after you. No matter what, don't take anything from strangers."  
  
I didn't need a warning; I'd learned my lesson.  
  
~*~  
  
Thanks for reviewing!! Now I need more!! I read in one version that the stepmother tried to use a ribbon to kill her so I decided to add that as a prelude to the apple. I still need to know whether you want Robin to have a hand in the apple thing.   
  
Click on that convenient blue button below and REVIEW!!!!! please!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Beware of Strangers Bearing Apples

Chapter 9 – Beware of Strangers Bearing Apples 

I sat sketching on the edge of the stream with charcoal and bark. FraechramM's warning was this morning was on the edge of my mind. _Beware of strangers bearing apples_, she had said. I already learned my lesson with taking things from strangers, whether they had apples or something else.

My feet were falling asleep, so I decided to walk a bit. I tucked the bark and charcoal in my waist bag, grabbed my archery tools – I always brought them with me for protection – and stood up. I walked around aimlessly, realizing how boring this life was. The leaves crunched underneath my boots. It had been two months since I left the castle in late summer. Now the leaves were turning into brilliant colours of gold and red and drifted gently to the forest floor. 

What purpose did I have here, I mused, at first the forest was a sanctuary, a place to hide from Vivia and her thirst for power, but I couldn't stay here forever, I needed to face up to what she took from me. Why did she want to kill me, was it solely because she wanted my crown? Could she, a person who used to be quite nice to me, wanted power so bad that she would do anything, even if it meant getting rid of me. Or maybe Robin was right, she was a cruel person by nature, or she could've changed. I was so occupied with my thoughts that I nearly jumped when someone spoke to me.

"Hello dearie, what are you doing here?" asked the trembling voice. I looked up and saw an old lady with short snowy white hair and wrinkles from smiling. She was wearing a long dark coat and was stooped over a basket.

"I was just wondering around." Although she looked friendly enough, I didn't trust her, looks can be deceiving. "Why, may I ask, are you in the forest when it's this cold out?"

"Why I'm picking apples of course." She showed me the basket she was holding. I looked behind her, surely enough, there was an apple tree. I didn't know there were any apple trees in a forest this dense. 

"Oh, okay." I replied and started to leave.

"Would you mind helping an old lady like me? "I didn't really want to, after my last experience, I didn't trust strangers. I probably looked reluctant because she added: "Please? My old bones can't quite get to the higher branches, and that's where the best apples are. So I was hoping you could help me." She looked pleadingly at me.

I didn't want to be rude, and couldn't think of an excuse, so I grudgingly agreed.

I picked apples for what seemed like an hour, I couldn't quite tell since the sun was obscured by the remaining leaves. When I was done, the old lady thanked me and took a big red apple from her basket.

"Here, sweet one." She handed me the apple, "Take this as a gift for helping me."

_Beware of strangers bearing apples_. FraechramM's warning echoed in my mind. 

"No thanks." I gently pushed the apple back to her.

But she wouldn't have it. She pushed the fruit into my hands, "If you don't like eating apples raw, you can take it home and make an apple pie. It's almost time to celebrate the harvest." She reasoned. I was not convinced and put it back into her basket.

When I left her, the red apple was in my hands. I didn't know what happened, I guess I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I could just throw it away when she was out of sight.

I tried to drop the apple, but it kept on leaping back into my hands. I knew then it was enchanted and that I had to get rid of it, but how. I could go home and ask fraechramM about it, she knew a lot about magic. But I didn't want to trouble her, so I decided to solve it myself.

I took an arrow and used its head to dig into the ground with some difficulty, as the ground was hard to begin with and harder because of the cold. Then I used the arrow to cut the apple to take its seeds out. I didn't want them to grow into enchanted apple trees. I crushed the seeds and carried the remains to dispose of later in the stream. When the hole was deep enough, I put the apple inside the hole and quickly buried it. I stepped on it with my foot to make the ground firm.

~*~

I spend the next morning in the cabin because it was raining. Henry came in the door in the afternoon from the market, carrying a small jug of something. He sat it down on the kitchen counter.

"What's that?" I looked up from my wood carving of Robin and me together.

"Oh, it's just some fruit punch from Robin." He replied while hanging his coat. "Sure is chilly out, I can tell winter is on its way."

Fruit punch? Why would Robin give us fruit punch? I shrugged it away and didn't think about it until that one day…

~*~

It was the first snow of the year; it was only flurries and melted as soon as it hit the ground. The gnome had gone to their relatives for the gnomic holiday of raerchR, the celebration of winter by the first snowfall. They invited me too, but I declined, so I was the only one in the cabin that night. 

I sat at the kitchen table in my white nightdress carving a scene of Robin and me competing in our archery skills. When I was almost done, I paused, sighed and stared into space. I hadn't talked to him since our argument, and I really missed his company. I was afraid to go to the village. FraechramM was right; somebody was after me, though I didn't know why.

I suddenly felt thirsty. So I got up and walked to the cabinets and rummaged through the shelves to get a cup. I was about to get some water from the tap when I spotted the jug of fruit punch Robin gave us. I'd always loved fruit punch, so I poured some into my cup and took a swig. 

All of a sudden I felt dizzy, I struggled to stand by holding onto the counter. I dropped the cup, the sound of glass shattering pounded into my head. The taste of apples was strong and bitter in my mouth. The world swirled around me and I slipped into a world of nothingness…

~*~

Thank you for all the reviews. Was that good? I like it, especially the title.   
Kaio and Shards of EvenSong: I read about the other gifts in the original story too. But I didn't do them 'cause 1) I was too lazy, I might go back and do it (might) and 2) I figured that Aireia would learn her lesson with the ribbon so she wouldn't try on other stuff.  
Yeah I used Robin as part of the plan, but he doesn't know it yet. The reason Aireia drank the punch is that it's from Robin. And just so you are not confused, apple juice is used in fruit punches (I heard somewhere that all, or most, fruit drinks contain apple juice. Don't know if it's true or not.)


	11. True Love's First Kiss

A/N: I'm writing this in third person, 'cause it's not possible to tell the story from Aireia's POV while she's asleep.

Chapter 10 – True Love's First Kiss

The gnomes came home the next day and found Aireia on the kitchen floor. A broken cup was on the floor, spilling its contents on the ground. FraechramM examined it and told the others that it was the enchantment of the apple that caused this.

They did not bury Aireia because fraechramM said she was not dead. They gently laid her to rest on her bed in the cottage. They stood by her side to wait for the cure, as fraechramM said would one day come.

One day when they gathered around Aireia, they saw a spot of white in the trees through the window, it was coming closer and closer. Helen and Henry left Aireia and walked outside the cottage, they squinted and saw it was a great white horse trotting towards them. On the horse was a handsome young lad dressed in golden silk.

When he came close enough, he dismounted and bowed on one knee.

"Prince Charming of Leithia, at your service." He said in a deep voice, "I've heard about the great beauty who is waiting for her prince is around here, where is she?"

Henry bowed and told him she was inside, but the Prince didn't understand Gnomic that well, and started to turn.

Thinking quickly, Helen grabbed Charming's sleeve and gently pulled him towards Aireia's bed.

"Don't touch me! You– " Charming yelped but stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the beautiful girl. "What is that?" he walked toward it. "Oh my, she is beautiful." He breathed when he saw Aireia.

"She's a Princess, or rather, Queen." Said Helen in broken human language.

"A princess! That's even better! I've got to rescue her and make her my wife. It's my destiny." Charming came inside and leaned down to get a better look. He did not recognize the young girl as Aireia, whom he met before, as she was wearing a dress now instead of tunic and breeches.

"I know just what to do." Charming leaned down and brushed his lips against Aireia's, he straightened up and waited for the enchantment to lift. Minutes past, nothing happened.

"She's supposed to wake up." Charming scratched his royal head. "Don't worry, I know exactly what to do." said the Prince to Helen and Henry, who stood behind him with an uncertain look on their faces. Charming leaned down again and kissed the girl, this time a bit more forcefully. They waited, nothing.

Charming tried to lift Aireia's eyelid with his finger, but the enchantment prevented her eyelids to open. The Prince was about to yank on her eyelids, but Helen stopped him.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" the Prince said while brushing himself off, annoyed that the gnome touched him.

"She is alive, look at her chest." Helen said gently. She was right, if they looked closely at her chest, they could see the gentle rising and falling of her breathing.

The Prince cursed under his breath, for Princes were not supposed to use language like that, and tried one final time. He held to kiss for a couple of seconds and was quite forceful. He was sure it would work this time but he was wrong.

"Stupid Princess!" he shook the girl's shoulder violently, still nothing happened. He raised his hand to hit the sleeping girl, but Helen caught his arm.

The arrogant Prince marched away from the girl and the gnomes, feeling humiliated and frustrated, mounted his great white steed and rode off without looking back. Aireia, oblivious to what's going on, slept peacefully while her faithful family stood by her.

~*~

The gnomes waited for Aireia's saviour, they were not discouraged by Charming's failed attempt. Winter melted into spring, until one day they were awarded for their patience and faith.

"Aireia? Aireia, where are you?" a voice came to the gnomes from within the forest. Moments later, a young man with light brown hair wearing forest colours emerged. The gnomes, all of them were present, recognized the young man as Robin.

"She is here, young Robin." fraechramM stepped outside to greet him. Robin had been around the gnomes long enough to understand them.

"Can I see her? I haven't seen her for a long time and I have some important news for her." Robin looked around for Aireia. 

"You can, but it won't be what you expect." Said Helen hesitantly.

"That's okay, as long as I see her." Robin was getting a bit nervous. He saw that everyone looked solemn and began to wonder what was going on. Helen led him inside to the bed. Robin took a look and almost cried, "No…"

Aireia lay in a bed of petals, her eyes were closed. Her long dark hair framed her pale face, contrasting with her dress. Her skin lost its tan because she was out of the sun for so long. She looked so peaceful as well as beautiful. At first glance, she did look like her soul left her.

Robin fell on his knees so that he could see her better. He was so stunned he couldn't talk. The gnomes gently patted Robin's back and left Aireia and him alone.

"Aireia." Robin whispered. He couldn't talk, couldn't think; he was in a state of shock and devastation.

"Aireia!" He laid his head on her body and sobbed into her white dress. His shoulders shook and his tears flowed freely. Her body was warm, but it didn't register in Robin's mind. At last he looked up into her lovely face, "I'm sorry Reia, I should've been there to protect you." Robin said between sobs. He brushed a strand of black hair back from her face and took her hand in his.

"I know everything now. Vivia imprisoned me but I found out everything. I know you are Queen Airadne, the real queen of Annon. You were right, Vivia isn't evil by nature and I know how to free her and get your throne back." He paused to take a shaky breath, "But, but it's too late." With that his tears flowed again. When he got his composure, he continued, talking more to himself than to the sleeping girl.

"I know you are Airadne, the best friend I ever had. Vivia made you a maid and gave you a false name. I, I," Robin wanted to say something, but couldn't bring himself to say it.

He swallowed and brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "Good bye my dear, you can't hear me but I want you to know something." he paused and said silently, _I love you._ He closed his eyes and kissed her red lips tenderly…

~*~

Cliffs again! Don't worry, it's not the end. I think I have at least two or three chaps to go.  
Shards of EvenSong: sry if I grossed you out.


	12. Spell Broken

Chapter 11 – Spell Broken

~Back to Aireia's POV~

I dreamed Robin was kissing me. I opened my eyes and blinked, for the afternoon light coming through the window was bright and harsh to my eyes. I found that I wasn't dreaming, well, at least the part about Robin. He was looking at me with shocked expression on his face and a tear hung in his eye. 

I looked at my hands and down at my body, there was a pale light around me; it disappeared after a moment. _Where am I?_ I turned my head and looked around at my surroundings, I was on my bed in the cottage, but why was I here? The last thing I remembered was drinking a glass of fruit punch in the kitchen. I sat up and Robin backed away fearfully.

"Aireia?" he said uncertainly.

"Y–" I tried to speak, but I couldn't. My throat felt dry and unused. I cleared my throat and tried again: "Yes it's me. What are you doing here?" My voice sounded raspy.

Robin didn't answer my question, he was shaking visibly. "Are you a ghost?" he whispered.

Ghost? I looked down at the dress I was wearing; well I did kind of look like a ghost in the white dress. I then looked at my hands: they were surprisingly pale. _Am I a ghost_, I didn't feel like one. _What does being a ghost feel like?_

"I don't think I'm a ghost." I answered, looking up doubtfully, "Do I look like one? Why do you think I'm a ghost?"

"Because, because you were dead." The fear was still in Robin's eyes but he seemed to relax a bit.

"I was? I can't remember anything." Then seeing Robin's fear, I assured him: "I'm not a ghost, really."

Robin relaxed, but still kept his distance. I tried to get out of my bed, but found that I couldn't move.

"A little help please." I asked him. He didn't move. I sighed; he still believed I was a ghost. Luckily, fraechramM decided to step in, where she came from I didn't know. "Robin child, she was not dead, only asleep under a spell. You broke that spell."

"How did I break that spell?" Robin shifted his gaze from me to fraechramM. She didn't answer, just smiled and winked.

"If the spell is broken, then how come I can't move?" I interrupted. FraechramM said we had to figure it out ourselves and left.

I looked at Robin and he looked back at me, our eyes locked. Robin came slowly towards me, he sat on the edge of my bed and took my hands in his.

"Aireia," he whispered softly, his eyes never leaving mine. "I know you are Queen Airadne."

"You, you do?" I was surprised.

"Yes. And I know why you left the castle. You are not a coward. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Robin brushed a strand of my hair aside.

"That's okay, I forgive you." I said softly.

"Thanks. You are the best friend I've ever had. And um, I think of you as more than just a friend." Robin looked uncomfortable but continued. "Do, do you um," 

"Love you?" I finished for him. I didn't know where it came from though. Robin nodded gratefully and searched my eyes.

I freed my hands and put my arms around him. I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes, "I do love you."

Suddenly I felt a tingle in my legs, but I didn't pay attention to that because Robin turned my head and kissed me tenderly. I felt a shiver down my spine; oh I never want this to end.

We ended our kiss eventually and I discovered I could move my legs now. I learned later from fraechramM that to break the spell completely, we had to declare our love to each other.

I looked in Robin's eyes and whispered softly, "Will you marry me?"

He smiled that lovely smile of his and his whole face lit up, "I thought you'd never ask." I giggled into his shoulder. I'll never forget this day, and I never want to let go.

"Oh and one more thing," Robin spoke up, "Can I call you Aireia instead of Airadne?"

~*~

well, did you like it? it's not long but it has fluff, so i think it make up for it.  
THIS IS NOT THE END!!!

Kaio & Olenochka: sry, but i like writing cliffs. yeah i know i'm evil. Muahahahaha!!!!  
boogalaga: here's the next one, it's short but it'll do.  
Shards of EvenSong: yeah i changed my name, glad you like it. as for the third person thing, i've explained that in the A/N at the beginning of the chapter (chap 10). but what do you mean by third person _plural_?  
one more thing, i want five more reviews before updating k, that's all i ask, _five_ reviews! that's not much, my friend demanded 20.


	13. Secret of the Mirror

Thanks to Shards of EvenSong for editing this chapter!

~*~

Chapter 12 – Secret of the Mirror

Robin and I were sitting on my favourite log by the stream. I leaned into his arms and let out a contented sigh. I couldn't believe that we were getting married; everything seemed like a dream, but a good dream. We decided to hold the wedding after I got my throne back. Robin told me that he knew how.

"Here." Robin stuck a bright yellow wild flower in my hair. "You look lovely." He kissed me on the top of my head and smiled.

"Thanks." I blushed slightly. "Are you going to tell me what you learned from Vivia now?"

Robin nodded and started his tale.

"I guess I should start when we argued about Vivia." He snuggled closer to me. "After we had that argument, I went back to the castle. It was not that I liked it there, mind you, I had business to do for the rebels." He paused to look at me; I nodded for him to go on.

"Anyway, I went back to the castle and was caught by Vivia. I think she suspected me of visiting you, but I'm not sure. She asked me why I looked so glum. I tried to brush it off, but she insisted. So I told her I had an argument with my friend. She nodded and didn't say anything.

"About a week later, she approached me and asked me if I wanted to get back at that friend. I didn't trust her, so I refused. But then I remembered the reason I was mad at you, and I got angry all over again. I thought that you could have a bit of punishment." Robin grinned sheepishly at me. I pretended to be angry and shocked, but I ruined it by laughing.

"So I approached her and asked her if she could still help me get payback on my friend. I specifically asked her for something light, like just pranks for embarrassment and she promised it would be nothing severe. I guess I shouldn't have trusted her. She gave me a jug of fruit punch and told me to give it to you. She said it would turn your mouth and lips blue. I was going to give it to you personally, but I thought it would be more effective if I didn't, so I gave it to Henry instead and told him to give it to you."

Robin looked at me, his eyes full of sorrow, "I'm so sorry Reia, if I'd have known what the drink would do to you, I wouldn't have given it to you at all." Then he kept on apologizing for the thousandth time. FraechramM told us that the drink was what enchanted me. Since then, Robin wouldn't stop apologizing.

"Its okay Robin, really." I assured him. Actually I was beginning to feel a bit impatient. "Besides, it really didn't do any harm to me, thanks to you." FraechramM told us that Vivia was behind the ribbon and the apple, which I figured out on my own anyway. She informed us that Vivia intended to kill me with the poisoned drink, but my love for my family, Robin and Annon diluted it and it only put me to sleep.

"Your turn." Robin said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh, but you are not done yet." I pouted.

"I'll tell you more after you tell me." He replied

So I told him about my tale, from her making me a servant to sending James to try to kill me. Then I told him about how I met up with the gnomes and built our cabin. I told him about the ribbon as well as the enchanted apple. I stopped there to prevent him from felling guilty again.

"So, what happened to you after?" I asked.

"Well, when I went back to the castle, Vivia praised me and made me her assistant. I was to serve her personally. I don't know why she chose me; she could've demanded any girl. I served her tea, organized her meetings with the aristocrats, and did some errands for her. I've always found that mirror on her wall to be strange. I mean, she doesn't even use it when the servants dress her hair.

"A couple of days later, I was about to go into her room with a list of guests for tea the next day, and I heard her talking. Curious, I stayed outside of the door. I didn't want to eavesdrop but I was too curious. The door was open slightly, so I peered in; she had her back to the door, so she didn't notice me. At first, she seemed to be talking to herself, but then I realized that she was talking to the mirror:

" _'Mirror, mirror on the wall, did the young girl fall?'_ I heard Vivia ask.

" _'Yes, she will no longer bother us Vivia, well done. But remember, you would be nowhere if it weren't for the Queen of the dark faeries.'_ The mirror answered.

" _'Oh yes, dear mirror, please thank my Queen for me.'_ Vivia said.

"The mirror started to glow, and a dark, but beautiful face appeared in the mirror. Vivia curtsied to the face, her eyes never leaving the mirror. _'To what do I owe the pleasure of a visit from the Queen?'_ The face spoke _'Good, Vivia.'_ Then she spoke more to herself, _'Now the kingdom of Annon is mine, all mine!'_ The face suddenly looked in my direction, and I panicked and backed into the hallway."

Robin paused his story. I looked at him; his eyes had a haunted look in them. I took his hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"I think she saw me, because that afternoon Vivia dumped me in the dungeon. She ordered people to – " Robin faltered. I guess the memory of what happened in there was too terrible.

"It's okay Robin, you don't have to tell me that part." I said gently while stroking his hand. Only now did I see the red scars on them. I looked more closely at his face and saw angry welts on his face and neck. I winced by just looking at them.

Robin nodded and continued, "I stayed in the dungeon for a good couple of months. I was finally freed by my fellow rebels. The first thing I did was look for you, and, well, you know the rest."

I nodded and thought about what Robin told me, especially about the part of the mirror. I'd always thought the mirror was strange, too.

"Aireia," Robin's voice snapped me back to reality, his blue eyes locked into mine. "Aireia, you were right, Vivia wasn't cruel by nature, she was controlled. I could tell by the glazed look in her eyes when she was talking to the mirror. I thought about it when I was imprisoned. I gathered some information from the prisoners and my rebel friends. I learned from James about your relationship with Vivia. I figured out that the queen of the dark faeries, Tiana, controlled Vivia through the mirror. I heard that Queen Tiana goes all over the world controlling queens who take over the country for her. She is thirsty for power and wealth."

Robin leaned closer "You must take your throne back and free Vivia as well as the people of Annon from the evil Tiana, and fast, before the rebels start a war. They would never win against the dark faeries if they don't know what to look for."

"What am I looking for then?" I whispered. I realized the urgency of my task, and to tell the truth, I was a bit scared.

"The mirror. Break it and you'll break the connection between Vivia and Tiana." Robin answered.

"I guess we better leave right away then." I sounded more confident then I felt. After all, I would be up against the queen of the dark faeries, who was very powerful.

"I'll come with you." Robin said firmly.

~*~

Thanks for reviewing. I'm keeping my word of updating after 5 reviews. now I want five more before the next chapter.

Now I need to take a poll, the next chapter Robin and Aireia are going to the castle to free Vivia.   
So 1) should they succeed in breaking the mirror after a couple of tries, I would write one more chapter after and maybe do a sequel about their children facing the dark faeries. or  
2) should Aireia get pulled in the mirror and faces the queen of dark faeries? if I do this one, I might leave it there and do a sequel later 'cause there's another idea I want to write, but I want to finish this story first.

So vote by reviewing plz!!!


	14. Setting Free

Chapter 13 – Setting Free

Robin and I walked out of the forest after lunch with my gnome family. The castle loomed beyond. My home. I hadn't seen it in so long.

We crept to the back of the castle, there were guards guarding the entrance and a moat and high walls between the inside of the castle and us. I didn't think about how we were going to get in. Robin calmly led me to a bump in the earth about 20 feet away from the moat. He tugged on something and a trapdoor opened.

"Come on." Robin pulled me down into a tunnel. It was a tight squeeze; we had to go on our hands and knees. My bow and quiver made it harder to crawl. The earth was damp and I tried not to think about what I was touching. The tunnel descended sharply for what seemed to me like forever, finally it was flat again. The ceiling of the tunnel was dripping; I prayed it wouldn't collapse on us. After the failed attempts that Vivia had to kill me, I didn't want to die here.

"We're under the moat," came Robin's voice from somewhere in the darkness ahead of me.

"How did you find this?" I asked.

"We founded together. Don't you remember?" Robin answered after a pause. I shook my head, realized he couldn't see me and said no. I thought hard, and then remembered faintly that we discovered a secret passage long ago, when Father was still alive and everything was fine.

Then the tunnel went up sharply, I almost tripped. Finally, Robin opened a trapdoor and let in fresh air. I breathed deeply. We were in the courtyard.

"This way." We crept across the courtyard to an entrance. There were guards standing beside it. I was worried for a moment, but Robin nodded to them and they nodded back.

"Rebels." Robin answered my questioning look.

We tiptoed across the castle, up some stairs to Vivia's room. Robin put his ear to the closed door and nodded, meaning that he didn't hear anything. He pushed the door opened slowly and entered, and I followed. The room was just as I remembered, dark and gloomy. The mirror stood on the other side of the large room.

At first neither of us saw her, but she was in the room near the door, with her back turned against us. She turned around as I was looking at the mirror. Her eyes, cold and full of anger and surprise, bore into mine. I tried to look away, but couldn't. Those eyes weren't hers, Robin was right; she was possessed by the queen of dark faeries.

"I'll distract her while you get the mirror." Robin whispered in my ear, snapping me out of my trance.

"Come and get me Vivia." Robin shouted across the room. He drew his sword.

"Please don't hurt her too much." I whispered, Robin made a face but nodded.

Vivia walked slowly over to my fiancée. I didn't have time to watch what happened because my feet took me towards the other end of the room, to the mirror.

_"Break the mirror and you'll break the connection between Vivia and Tiana."_ Robin had said. So I grabbed a heavy book from the desk beside the mirror and hurled it towards the mirror as hard as I could. To my dismay, it only made a dull sound before falling to the ground. There wasn't even a mark on the mirror.

I thought hard, and drew out one of my arrows and stepped back so I could shoot it. Before I could do so though, I heard a snarling behind me. I turned around slowly, and found three vicious-looking dogs advancing on me. Robin couldn't help me; he was too busy fighting with Vivia, who had a metal staff in her hand.

I had my arrows, but I knew if I shot one of them, the other two would jump on me in an instant. Besides, I couldn't bear to kill them; it wasn't their fault Vivia sent them for me. So I let my arrow fly, not towards the dogs, but towards the other side of the room, behind Vivia. The dogs watched it fly, while they were doing that, I took out more arrows in case I needed them.

When the arrow stuck itself to the wall, the dogs brought their attention back to me. By then, I knew what I was going to do.

"Fetch!" I let another arrow fly, towards the same direction. The dogs watched with interest but did do what I was hoping for them to do. "Go on, fetch!" I tried again. This time it worked, the dogs bounded after the flying object. Using the precious time, I strung my bow again and aimed the arrow to the mirror. I let go, and the arrow hit the mirror with a ping. But the mirror still didn't break.

I tried to detach the thing from the wall hoping that it would break if it fell to the floor. But I couldn't get the mirror off the wall, it was stuck on there pretty tight.

I was frustrated. The dogs were fighting over the arrow they found, but I didn't know how long it would keep them occupied. Vivia was going to come over and get me any moment.

Think Aireia, think!

I searched the mirror for an answer. In the center of the top rim was a beautiful stone; it shone with all the colours of the rainbow and seemed to shimmer. I stared up at it, mesmerized.

A snarl and a shout from Robin snapped me awake. I whirled around and faced the dogs again. They were bored with the arrow and were looking for something else to play with: me. They snarled, showing off gleaming pointed teeth. I panicked for a moment and ran towards the other side of the room, leaving the dogs between the mirror and me. I took an arrow and shot it with trembling hands, I didn't care where I was aiming at.

The arrow glanced off the ceiling and struck the shimmering stone in the mirror. Everything seemed to be going at once. There was a blinding light and an earsplitting shattering sound, along with howling of the dogs and a terrible shriek from Vivia. The light spread until it enveloped the whole room, no, the whole castle. Then I heard a voice. I didn't hear it with my ears; I was hearing inside my head. The voice sounded like someone speaking from underwater. It said, "_I'll be back._" I shuddered involuntarily. Then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

I sunk to my knees, feeling suddenly tired. I looked around me; the dogs stopped their growls and sat on the floor wagging their tails. Vivia was lying in a heap on the floor. Robin was sheathing his sword, and was panting. I stood up and walked over toward Vivia. As I got there, she stirred.

"Wha-" she mumbled. She lifted her head and pushed her onto her back. "What happened?" then she saw me, "Airadne?" I nodded. I realized that she must've not remembered anything from when the dark faeries took over.

"Aireia, are you okay?" Robin walked over and gave me a hug. Then he looked at Vivia, who was back to herself and asked, "Is everything all right?"

I pulled away from him gently and pulled the blinds apart. I looked out the window. The sun was setting beyond the distant hills, setting the sky on fire and tinted everything with a golden glow.

"Yes Robin, everything's all right." 

~*~

okay, I took a vote and the second choice won by one vote. but then I thought about it one night and a story idea just popped into my head. so now I want to do a sequel to this in accordance to the first choice. I know it's kinda cliché with the children thing, but I really want to write this thing with the children. so I hope you aren't mad for not taking the suggestion of the majority.

*sniff*, it's almost over, just one more chapter to tie up the loose ends. i think this is the best story I've ever written. I have a tendency to leave other stories unfinished, so thanks to the reviews for making me update and finish. *sniff* *blows nose*, not only because I'm sad this story's almost over, but because I have a cold.

Now I need suggestions for a name for the son of Aireia and Robin.

thanks to everyone for putting up with me and my cliffs, (they are not as evil as my other story though).  
I'll update after 5 reviews.

~*~MapleRose~*~


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
We helped Vivia to sit on a chair and explained our side of the story, then she explained her side.  
  
As Robin predicted, this whole thing started when I was twelve. There was a lightning strike that day, and I didn't pay much attention to it. It seemed that the lightning was not Mother Nature; it was the queen of the dark faeries transporting herself to our castle. Why she chose us, we didn't know. I guess was because we didn't have a male ruler or heir and she thought we would be weak because of that.  
  
"I was in my room that day, crouched over my desk reading. Suddenly there was a loud boom followed by a blinding light. I turned around and saw a huge mirror reaching from floor to ceiling." Vivia told us her tale. "I got up, curious and walked to the mirror. At first I could see my reflection, but then the glass turned milky white and a face appeared in it. All I remember of the face was that she was beautiful. Before I could react, streams of light flew out of the mirror right at me. I tried to duck, but it was too late. I felt something hit me and I couldn't remember anything after that. It was like I was in darkness until just a few minutes ago." She finished telling the story and sighed. "What have I done?" she whispered. We told her all about the poverty she, no, the queen of the dark faeries caused.  
  
"Don't worry Vivia, it wasn't your fault." I tried to comfort her.  
  
"But the people don't know that. They'll hate me forever." Vivia looked thoughtful, "Here," she handed me the crown she was wearing, "You are the rightful queen, you should rule."  
  
I took the crown, not know quite what to say. Finally I found my voice, "Thank you Vivia, but I'm not supposed to rule until I come of age."  
  
"That's okay, I'll abdicate anyways. I'm sure people don't want me to be their leader anymore."  
  
We argued for a while, finally coming to the decision that even thought she was the regent, I would make all the decisions. We also decided that Robin was to be me advisor.   
  
~*~  
  
Weeks later, Robin and I were married. We invited all our friends, including Viva. The guest of honour was my gnome family. Helen was my Maid of Honour, and Harriet was the flower girl. For some reason, Prince Charming was there too. He brought with him his fiancée, who he rescued from a witch from a tower. I thought being engaged would make him more pleasant, but he was still as arrogant as ever.  
  
"You could've had a prince from a rich country for your husband, but instead you took some lowly hunter." He said to me with an air of importance, but he was careful not to let his fiancée hear.  
  
After the wedding ceremony, I was re-crowned as Queen of Annon and Robin was crowned as King Consort.  
  
The ogres were driven out from the old home of my gnome family. So with tearful goodbyes and promises to visit, they left the cabin in the forest for their old home. Since no one was living in the cabin anymore, Robin and I made it into our hunting cabin for when we went on hunting trips.  
  
A year later, our first baby was born. He was christened as Prince David Liam.  
  
And so, with love, joy, sadness, and other emotions, we lived normally ever after.  
  
~*~  
  
*sniff* it's over!! i had a lot of fun writing this story. there will be a loose sequel to this - but it will be very loose to this, there will be some connections. The title of the sequel is "To Tame a Prince" under the fairytale section.  
  
i would've updated sooner but i had to find a perfect name for the prince since he is going to be in the next story. so thanks for the suggestions! 


End file.
